Low and Lower
by AllICanAchieve
Summary: Riku is being talked to by a voice. Where's the voice coming from and who's voice is it? Strange things start to happen as the voice comes more often. Riku starts to bleed black,have nightmares,and gets controlled at the worst times. But why? Horror
1. A Death from Beyond

'Ello. This is my very first fan fiction and yeah kinda new at this whole writing thing. If you're reading this, Shingi! So, let's get started!

All I Can Achieve

* * *

What in the world?

* * *

_Riku……. I have come to end your sorrow……. Just die._

A silver-haired boy, around 14, wakes with a shutter. Sweat slides down his face as if he was running away. "What in the world was that", Riku whispered under his breath.

_Riku……… I'm not only in your dreams…… But I am yo-_

Riku looks around his room, room covered with posters of his favorite bands, a desk thae has his computer, and a bed on which he sleeps. Riku stands up and walks toward the bathroom. "Why am I going to the bathroom? Why am I here? Why do I exist …..with a curse?" Stares into the mirror as if someone else is there. Not himself.

"_Curse" is such strong me as a gift. You know what you can achieve when I appear._

"I don't even know who the fuck you are! Go away!! You made a freak in front of the whole freakin' town…….. You are no gift. YOU ARE A MONSTER!", Riku says staring into the mirror. The palms of his hands begin the moisten with sweat. His eyes are filled with hate.

_All you do is ask me questions! I've been here for two days and all you do is ask! Now, it's my turn. Why don't you just die? Can't you let me rest in peace? Do you think I like being a boy that can't tell his best friend that he loves him? I don't. I hate you. Or as I should say… We hate ourselfs. _

"What do you mean?", Riku says with concern. "Are you telling me that you and me are the same person? Rest in peace?-Are you dead? Does that mean I'm dead?! I'm not dead! And I don't fucking love him!", Riku's hair turns a shade of red. Blood red. "What are you doing?! STOOOOOP!!!!" Sweat turns to blood, Riku's eyes turn into the back of his head.

_I'm not doing this!! Riku……. What ever happens……. All you need to know is that my name is Axe-_

Riku's body falls back into a pit of black shadows, black mist surrounds him as if it was hugging him. Riku's eyes come back only to see a girl poking at him.

"Wake up, Riku. The teacher is looking at you…..", a red-headed girl whispers.

"Kairi? I love you." Riku says looking into her eyes mistified. As in a daze, Riku stands up. Now, the whole class is looking at him. Kairi's cheeks turn pink, blood rushes to them. Riku slumps and almost falls. His arms follow his body's momentum. A dark mist leaves his body as he walks to the teacher. Horrified, his classmates, including Kairi, rush out of the room. One of them knocks into a desk, the desk hits Riku. Riku lands on the teachers desk.

"Mr.Arxso, pl-pl-please sit down." The teacher stutters. He grabs hold Riku, "Straight to the principle's office!" Riku raises his hand. His hand is swallowed by the mist. A sword appears in his hand. A sword like no other, blood shot red blade, black handle, the handle is decorated with a dragons, on the faces on the blade, japanese letterings cover it. Die, blood, king, Orginization 13, surround it. The teacher shrieks, but not for long. "No………please spare me" he says as his final words. He sounded like peasant who didn't please his master. Riku's face shows no expression. He slices. Blood covers his body . A wild smile was placed upon his face. The teachers head was diagonally sliced the half. The top part of his head slides down revailing his organs. The most at most greatest thing Riku had ever seen.

_A king could get used to this. Right, Riku?_

Riku WAS a regular teen. Riku HAD a girlfriend. Riku WAS enjoying life. Riku WAS popular……. He had everything. Let us start, with from beginning…

* * *

Kind small I know. But oh well. Please review X3 Shingi! 


	2. The Day It Came

Uh. 'Ello. Well. Every confusing stuff. But It will get clearer. X3

Lets get the party going!

All I Can Achieve

* * *

The Day _It _Came (Riku's POV)

* * *

"Ow! Kairi! Why would you kick me?" I said, Kairi rushed past me.

"Well….If you would have ran alittle faster then I would have to gt you out of my way! Tehe", Kairi said well ahead of me. Most of our classmates stopped to look at me face plant on the track. Cloud and his posse' of henchmen laughed cold heartedly. While there were a couple of giggles and a few "I wonder if he's okay"s but I was fine. Kairi, all she ever did was hit me.

"Come on, Riku. Get up! Your embarrasing me and yourself! Jeez. Stop staring at Kairi. Everyone knows you have a gigantic crush on her", Sora looked at me with eyes filled with blue. "Aw man. Are you alright? That was a hard face plant", He could'nt resist to giggling at me. Hell, I should laugh at myself, but Cloud was running next to Kiari. Most like hitting on her. I rise to me feet only to see the coach staring at me in dissappointment. Fuck him. I hate gym. And running isn't my specail ability. I have no ability.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up. But, hey. All she does is hit me and Cloud knows I like her", I looked into Sora's amazing eyes. Any girl would love to be with him. But, I guess I'm holding him back. There have been a couple of rumors of us being gay. Sora is always by my side. I don't know what I would do with out him.

"You talking about me? Faggots don't talk to kings. And When in the presence of greatness, peasants mov-", Cloud overlaps me, and before he can finish the sentence he pushed me down. I was lying on the ground, again. Pain follows me… Cloud. Senior. Class president. President of the kendo Club. Overall bully. He has something for me. And pain. The coach would storm here but, he is too busy hitting on the cheerleader coach. He has no chance.

"Thanks for the pain", I tell him but, he is too busy laughing at me to notice I was talking. "By the way, when you graduate, do you know who is going to be the president of KC(kendo club)? Me!", I said it loud of enough for the coach to hear me. Threatening a senior on the ground, with no back-up, is a bad idea. I talk before I think. No. I talk, fight, then think. Cloud spun around. All the classmates run and make a circle around us. Sora helps me up. He's so brave. I put up my fists.

_"You can take him"_, said a muffled voice, I could barely understand it. What was that? Noone spoke. Everyone was too busy saying fight. Maybe it was Sora, it didn't sound like him. A searing paincame across my cheek. Ouch. Cloud was ready. I totally…………. wasn't.

_Ow. Come on, big guy! Fight back!_

"I'm trying to concentrate! Shut up!", The crowd went hush. They looked at me funny like If I was talking to myself.

"I know you are", Cloud said throwing a flurry of punches. I didn't block any. Wasn't concentrated. Before, I knew I was kicking his legs and dabbing a couple punches at his chest. "Come n is that all you got?" Cloud grabbed ahold of me and threw me into his posse'. They grabbed my arms. All was a blur after that. A really clear blur. Cloud grabbed ahold of my head and kneed me in the stomach, more then once. More then ten. A lot more. Blood gushed out of mouth. At least I thought it was blood. Since when was blood black? He elbowed me in the nose. And for a finishing move, He pushed me on the ground and stomped on my face. Black surrounded me face. Noone else noticed it was black. But Sora and Kairi. They were the only ones to help me up because the others were cheering on Cloud for victory. Coach was taking Cloud to the princliple's office. Like help that would be. He's his son………I fought the principle's son.

_Can you say suspended?_

"Suspended", I said as I stood up. Kairi and Sora nodded in agreement. Wow. Word spreads fast. But, then again. PRINCIPLE'S SON! "Can you tell him to stop talking to me", I told them.

"Tell who to stop?", Kiari said concerned.

"Tell kid tellin' me to fight back", I said in a daze. I was practically wobbling than walking. They both looked at me with a concern look. The love of my life and Kiar- I mean Sora……..

The day went on wih gossip and whispers. "He fought Cloud"s, "He sucks at fighting"s, "My grannie can do better"s, "I wonder if he's okay"s were all I heard. Sora tried to cheer me up but with a broken rib and a black eye, nothing could cheer me up.

Kairi even asked me on a date! That sure cheered me up.! Finally. A chance at Kairi. That afternoon after school, we went to the movies. The Notebook was on. I hate that movie but, when things got mushy. She held me hand. And then things went down hill……….

"Don't you love this movie?"' Kairi said in a tone that sounded like romance.

"Of coarse!", I said in the same tone. Why was I lying to the girl?

_I don't kno. Most people would kill be on a dat wit this hottie! I mean look at her. You know when she grows up, she is going to be busty. I would tap that._

It was that voice again. "Would you shut up?", I whispered. Kairi looked at me just as she did when I was bleeding black.

"I'm not talking", she released me hand in a hurry.

"Not you. The annoying kid that is talking to me….."' I responded. Suddenly realizing that we were practically alone in the theatre. The only ones there were two couples that were snogging to even pay attention. "Nevermind", I said after the realization.

"It's okay you had a rough day", She said placing her head on my shoulder while holding my hand. I felt a sudden exstasy. "hey, wolud you mind if I-", Kairi's voice was faded behind another voice. A familiar voice. It was him.

_I'm bored. And would guys get to fucking already?_

"-ood" Kairi finished her sentence.

"What", I said trying to ignore him. She hate repeating herself. She elbowed my shoulder childishly. "How-a-bout we go get food?", I said standing on my the sticky floor from my seat. "Okay?". She had no verbal response for once. She just followed. We walked past one of the couples. And the man pulled out a gun.

He shot his date. Blood splashed onto us. There was a loud shreik but, not from Kairi.

Kairi had ran out the theatre. The other couple were having sex suddenly realizing the woman had been decapitated.

_Run! They are coming! Save your sel-_

The voice had faded and shadowy figures had risen out the projector screen. They have swords that were already blood stained.

A black robed figure appear out a black mist. The mist was mezmerizing. Surrounding it. I was trapped.

_I said RUN!_

I couldn't. I was going to die today. The couples had turned into the same figures that had come off the screen. "Hello, my leige." Said the figure blocking the exit. "What's wrong my liege? Did Axe-", the figure dissapeared. The mist and his henchmen were gone, too. Kairi ran into the theatre. She grabbed me and we left in an frantic run.

_Thank god. Now let's get some sleep._

"GO AWAY AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I said. I had a migraine. My brain was going to explode out my eye sockets and ears. The pain was some what a pleasure. I feel powerful. My body had hovered off the ground and I was felt so powerful. Kairi had left. Not Kairi. I left. I was in a plain white room………..

Huge windows faced outside. Beyond the windows, was an abandoned town. Buildings were left missing pieces and people were on the street. All dead. All bled black. Like me……… A red headed boy, was standing in front of me. "Hello, Riku. We finally get to meet. Welcome to Hell. I have been calling yo-" He stopped. The presence in the room changed. Strange symbols ran across the walls and he was was becoming transparent. A weird glowing ball was coming out of him and he started murmuring. I couldn't talk. I was basically a rock. "And we are one!" He said. The next thing I knew. I was in front of the theatre. Kairi was crying onto top of me.

"Hey. Pretty thing." I said. I fell into an unconcious state…………..

_Wake up. I don't want to be in a coma all day. So far being you is boring. Just die and let me free._

* * *

There you go. Day one. And I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter of Low and Lower………!

Shingi!

All I Can Achieve


	3. Modern Hospitality

Yeah. Well, this chapter will is kinda gory. People with weak stomachs ….Don't read. Well. You could read it as long as you didn't have food. Heh. XD If you haven't noticed, Riku IS being controlled. I had no feeling on describing Riku's girlfriend. Oh well. Minor character anyways. This chapter starts with a fright... Enjoy.

All I Can Achieve

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts….. Can you but it for me? X3 or Maury.

* * *

Modern _Hospitality_

* * *

"Where am I?...A hospital? Where's Ka……….iri? And the voice……." Riku could hardly speak. He attempt to move but, simply couldn't. A white room, hospital bed, a tray of food above his lap, and Maury was on the TV bolted to the wall. Kairi was there. Sleeping. Sora was obviously in the bathroom since what woke Riku up was the sound of a flush and a faucet. Sora walked out of bathroom and sat on Riku's bed. Riku quickly shut his eyes. He felt as if weights were placed on his eyelids. He could hear Sora's soft voice radiate into his ears. Riku couldn't understand what he was saying. Sora had lied down next to him. He could feel Sora's breath on his neck. A sensation ran through his body. It quickly disappeared when he noticed Sora's breath became hot and moist. Riku opened his eyes. He would wish he hadn't.

That thing wasn't Sora.

The creature looked as if its skin was ripped off. Muscle and veins were revealed. Blood has covered where he lied. Black. Riku let out a scream but, no sound came out. It had looked into Riku's eyes; no face just a black hole with familiar mist coming out. The mist had produced a hand. It grabbed a hold of Riku's face. Riku was getting scratched. The room's atmosphere changed. Kairi vanished and dead bodies came out the walls. The creature's hole expanded and Riku had been sucked in.

A falling sensation overcame Riku. He landed in an emergency room. Doctors surrounded him. He could barely see. It was just a blur. A machine-looking thing moved above Riku's head. Withered with wires. The main doctor grabbed Riku's lips and held them shut. He couldn't move. He was trapped. A robotic arm came out of the machine and sued his mouth shut. Now, he could move. All different kinds of emotion came upon him at once. Sorrow, concern, fright, and pain. Riku tried to get off the operated table but the doctors held him down. He struggling and screaming but his mouth was closed. He opened his mouth, which the tissue started to rip and he was bleeding uncontrollably. Tears ran across his face. He couldn't control it.

"Put him to sleep"' said the main doctor. "If he doesn't want to cooperate, then he'll die", he said with fury. All that did was make Riku panic some more. He knew it. Today's the day he's going to die. A needle came out and was struck in his neck. Everything became blurry and the doctor's left. He could see two other people next to him. Sora. Kairi. Both were naked and missing body parts. Where were the missing body parts? On the floor. Then, all pain was gone and he knew he was dead.

_Yo. Wake up. It's me. You probably hate me now but………..I didn't do that. That was not me. That was Organization 13. They want your power. And killed me to awaken your powers. For that to happen, and for me to die in peace. You must die…………_

"Get away!!!! AHHHHHHH! Don't touch me!!" Riku kicked and threw punches uncontrollably. "No one touch me!! I'm an animal!!!!" Riku was imagining things. Riku opened his eyes. Kairi was there. He was in a pink room, with stuffed animals and posters of lousy boy bands. Kairi was looking at him. She was half naked with only an over large shirt. She shrieked and looked away embarrassed.

"Riku!?! I didn't expect you to wake up now. Um…….. Lemme change!" Kairi ran out of the room and into her walk-in closet. She came out with pajama pants on. Still blushing, she gave Riku the food on her counter with held her computer. "You were asleep for eight hours! And, you fainted in the middle of our date! The movie was boring but, we could have left. Jeez. You're so strange! First the blood and now this! Jesus!" Kairi had a concerned look on her face. Riku quickly reacted with a smile. He stared deeply in her eyes. Kairi smirked and softly punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww……" Riku whispered. He used all his energy kicking and screaming. "I need to head home", Riku looked at the clock. "Damn, 11 O' clock…… my parents are going to freak" Riku had no energy to walk and wanted to see Kairi shower anyways. Sexual intensions. Naughty little boy.

"Oh! I already went to your house. Your parents aren't home. They left a note saying that your Aunt Erika was pregnant. So, I took some of your clothes and your book bag and brought them here.." Kairi said with taking a breath. "You need to go shopping, you have like no clean clothes. Heh" Kairi picked up a grocery bag which contained his clothes. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world. But all he could do to respond was a friendly nod of the head. That night was perfect. She fed him and even fell asleep with him on the same bed. She had the perfect body. And Riku was pleased that the hospital was all a dream.

He knew that tomorrow at school was going to be a good day. Even though he would be sore and would have to see Cloud. The suspension was lifted because Cloud's father was sick the day of the fight. And no real punishment was served. No thing could stop him for having a good day.

He started to think to himself and ask questions. He wasn't really sleepy. He slept for eight hours! And was in bed with a hottie! He asked himself questions even though he knew that nobody would respond back. To his surprise something did. And it was in an angry tone.

_Can't I get some sleep! Go to sleep!!! Even though you were in a coma, doesn't mean I was! And can you shut it with the questions! I don't know everything. Jeez._

Riku's dream of a perfect day vanished. He totally forgot about the voice. Fuck.

* * *

I'm happy with the turn out of this chapter. Nice and gory. Hope you enjoyed it.

Shingi for reading.

All I Can Achieve


End file.
